1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical disc drives, and particularly to an optical disc drive with a housing, and a tray capable of sliding in and out of the housing smoothly.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc drive often includes a housing and a tray received in the housing. The tray is used for holding the optical disc and for inserting and ejecting the optical disc in and out of the housing. However, the tray often vibrates during operation and may become loose and so cannot slide in and out of the housing smoothly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.